lumber_tycoon2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Toxicbreath/The story...
Let me explain you guys, why, me and most of my close friends left. It starts with a sunny day(NAH LOL) A normal day, I played LT2, got obsessed with it, and I somehow visited the underground grove, I took a video of it and decided to post it, but where? Yeah, on the wikia! I went to the wikia and posted it there, everything there was great, admins doing their jobs, trainlover123123 editing like hell, extremebloxinator correcting his typos.. I started contributing too, because I wanted to be a part of it, I was excited, and whatnot. I made a account quickly, started contributing, and I was a new player to LT2 and needed to buy some axes, which I bought from ExtremeBloxinator, from his shop, EB. In that same server I met Unikarnz, whose one of my closest friends. I didn't actually trust him the first time I saw him, because he was selling sawmax 02's for 5k, c'mon, that price is too low to not be scam xD. But yeah, I was wrong, he's a great guy. We became friends when I went to Wood R Us to watch him waste his cash on worklights, and we then became great friends, me, Unikarnz and EB. After a while I met Spathi, the guy who only likes Bum Poop Fat Crap, lol. He was selling pumpkins for 500 and I bought them from him, added him incase I needed him for anything else. We all were friends now, Spathi became a good friend of me too. Later I met the legendary trainlover123123 in his game, along with my another friend faceslam8025, we had quite fun when I hacked into train's unprotected game and gave everyone btools and speed hacks, lol. And that was the same day, when I met, the greedy, the guy, DanielistheAWESOMEST. He was a great guy at first, a great builder, I was fascinated by his base. We all were good friends, we made a game and made a hoax about what is widely known as the rainbow trees, and Defaultio played part in it too. Ticktatwert eventually found out about the hoax, and started commenting on the page that it was fake, etc. By that time we were admins/mods on the wikia and every morning, every day, we would delete her comments and the comments of other people who knew it was fake, but eventually we were fed up of deleting those comments and we admitted it was a hoax, everyone threw insults at us, mostly at Unikarnz, telling he should be punished, banned etc. That made extremebloxinator delete the rainbow tree page, and Daniel, being a admin on the wiki at that time, kept restoring the page. It was kind of funny at first, and then Xuxiym gave daniel owner rights and he straight away demoted extreme, I raged at daniel the first day, then gave him a 2nd chance as he was a good friend, and I can tell, he wasn't worth it. Soon enough, he started abusing his powers, blackmailing me and Unikarnz, trying to demote us without valid reasons. That made me, Unikarnz, Spathi, EB and many others revolt against Daniel, leading to something like a civil war on the wikia, eventually the group that wanted daniel removed won, and a new wikia was created. I was extremely happy at first that finally we're going to have a great wikia, but, trainlover123123, who was a very good friend of mine by then, left. It made me sad, the next day, I saw Spathi and Xuxiym leave... Spathi was one of my close friends and Xuxiym was too, watching them leave was very sad for me. I still had hope that me and Unikarnz can do it, but no, Unikarnz quit the next day. Only a few hours after, the minute I read unikarnz's leaving post, I left myself. Sorry guys, but the ruthless and uncapable daniel ruined the wikia. I cannot stay in the wikia with tons of my friends just leaving it, it only makes me sadder. Bye. Category:Blog posts